In the formation of integrated circuits (IC's), thin films containing metal and metalloid elements are often deposited upon the surface of a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer. Thin films are deposited to provide conductive and ohmic contacts in the circuits and between the various devices of an IC. For example, a desired thin film might be applied to the exposed surface of a contact or via hole on a semiconductor wafer, with the film passing through the insulative layers on the wafer to provide plugs of conductive material for the purpose of making interconnections across the insulating layers.
One well known process for depositing thin metal films is chemical vapor deposition (CVD) in which a thin film is deposited using chemical reactions between various deposition or reactant gases at the surface of the substrate. In CVD, reactant gases are pumped into proximity to a substrate inside a reaction chamber, and the gases subsequently react at the substrate surface resulting in one or more reaction by-products which form a film on the substrate surface. Any by-products remaining after the deposition are removed from the chamber. While CVD is a useful technique for depositing films, many of the traditional CVD processes are basically thermal processes and require temperatures in excess of 1000.degree. C. in order to obtain the necessary reactions. Such a deposition temperature is often far too high to be practically useful in IC fabrication due to the effects that high temperatures have on various other aspects and layers of the electrical devices making up the IC.
Particularly, certain aspects of IC components are degraded by exposure to the high temperatures normally related to traditional thermal CVD processes. For example, at the device level of an IC, there are shallow diffusions of semiconductor dopants which form the junctions of the electrical devices within the IC. The dopants are often initially diffused using heat during a diffusion step, and therefore, the dopants will continue to diffuse when the IC is subjected to a high temperature during CVD. Such further diffusion is undesirable because it causes the junction of the device to shift, and thus alters the resulting electrical characteristics of the IC. Therefore, for certain IC devices, exposing the substrate to processing temperatures of above 800.degree. C. is avoided, and the upper temperature limit may be as low as 650.degree. C. for other more temperature sensitive devices.
Furthermore, such temperature limitations may become even more severe if thermal CVD is performed after metal interconnection or wiring has been applied to the IC. For example, many IC's utilize aluminum as an interconnection metal. However, various undesirable voids and extrusions occur in aluminum when it is subjected to high processing temperatures. Therefore, once interconnecting aluminum has been deposited onto an IC, the maximum temperature to which it can be exposed is approximately 500.degree. C., and the preferred upper temperature limit is 400.degree. C. Therefore, as may be appreciated, it is desirable during CVD processes to maintain low deposition temperatures whenever possible.
Consequently, the upper temperature limit to which a substrate must be exposed precludes the use of some traditional thermal CVD processes which might otherwise be very useful in fabricating IC's. A good example of one such useful process is the chemical vapor deposition of titanium. Titanium is typically used to provide ohmic contact between the silicon contacts of an IC device and a metal interconnection. Titanium may be deposited from TiBr.sub.4, TiCl.sub.4 or Til.sub.4 by using CVD methods such as unimolecular pyrolysis or hydrogen reduction. However, the temperatures necessary for these thermal processes are in excess of 1000.degree. C., and such a deposition temperature is much too high to be practically useful in IC fabrication. Therefore, the deposition of titanium and titanium-containing films presents a problem in formation of integrated circuits.
There are low temperature physical techniques available for depositing titanium on temperature sensitive substrates. Sputtering is one such technique involving the use of a target of layer material and an ionized plasma. To sputter deposit a film, the target is electrically biased and ions from the plasma are attracted to the target to bombard the target and dislodge target material particles. The particles then deposit themselves cumulatively as a film upon the substrate. Titanium may be sputtered, for example, over a silicon substrate after various contacts or via openings are cut into a level of the substrate. The substrate might then be heated to about 800.degree. C. to allow the silicon and titanium to alloy and form a layer of titanium silicide (TiSi.sub.2). After the deposition of the titanium layer, the excess titanium is etched away from the top surface of the substrate leaving TiSi.sub.2 at the bottom of each contact or via. A metal interconnection is then deposited directly over the TiSi.sub.2.
While physical sputtering provides deposition of a titanium film at a lower temperature, sputtering processes have various drawbacks. Sputtering normally yields very poor step coverage. Step coverage is defined as the ratio of film thickness on the bottom of a contact on a substrate wafer to the film thickness on the sides of the contact or the top surface of the substrate. Consequently, to sputter deposit a predetermined amount of titanium at the bottom of a contact or via, a larger amount of the sputtered titanium must be deposited on the top surface of the substrate or the sides of the contact. For example, in order to deposit a 200 .ANG. film at the bottom of a contact using sputtering, a 600 .ANG. to 1000 .ANG. film layer may have to be deposited onto the top surface of the substrate or the sides of the contact. Since the excess titanium has to be etched away, sputtering is wasteful and costly when depositing layers containing titanium.
Furthermore, the step coverage of the contact with sputtering techniques decreases as the aspect ratio of the contact or via increases. The aspect ratio of a contact is defined as the ratio of contact depth to the width of the contact. Therefore, a thicker sputtered film must be deposited on the top or sides of a contact that is narrow and deep (high aspect ratio) in order to obtain a particular film thickness at the bottom of the contact than would be necessary with a shallow and wide contact (low aspect ratio). In other words, for smaller device dimensions in an IC, corresponding to high aspect ratio contacts and vias, sputtering is even more inefficient and wasteful. The decreased step coverage during sputter deposition over smaller devices results in an increased amount of titanium that must be deposited, thus increasing the amount of titanium applied and etched away, increasing the titanium deposition time, and increasing the etching time that is necessary to remove excess titanium. Accordingly, as IC device geometries continue to shrink and aspect ratios increase, deposition of titanium-containing layers by sputtering becomes very costly.
On the other hand, using a CVD process for depositing a titanium-containing film layer may be accomplished with nearly 100% step coverage. That is, the film thickness at the bottom of the contact would approximately equal the thickness on the top surface almost regardless of the aspect ratio of the contact or via being filled. However, as discussed above, the temperatures necessary for such CVD processes are too high and would degrade other aspects of the IC. Consequently, it would be desirable to achieve titanium CVD at a temperature less than 800.degree. C., and preferably less than 650.degree. C. Further, it is generally desirable to reduce the deposition temperature for any CVD process which is utilized to deposit a film in IC fabrication.
One approach which has been utilized in CVD processes to lower the reaction temperature is to ionize one or more of the reactant gases. Such a technique is generally referred to as plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD). While it has been possible with such an approach to somewhat lower the deposition temperatures, the high sticking coefficient of the ionized plasma particles degrades the step coverage of the film. That is, ions of the reactant gases are highly reactive and have a tendency to contact and stick to the walls of the vias or contacts in the substrate. The ion particles do not migrate downwardly to the bottom surface of the contact where the coating is desired but rather non-conformally coat the sides of the contact. This results in increased material usage, deposition times and etch times. Therefore, PECVD using ionized reactant gases has not been a completely adequate solution to lowering traditional high CVD temperatures and achieving good step coverage and film conformality.
Additionally, when using a CVD process to apply a film, it is desirable to uniformly deposit the film. To do so, such as to apply a uniform film of tungsten (W), for example, a uniform supply of reactant gases must be supplied across the surface of the substrate and the spent gases and reaction by-products should be removed from the surface being coated. In this respect, prior art CVD processes have again performed with limited success. Specifically, in known CVD processes, turbulence in the flow of reaction gases inhibits the efficiency and uniformity of the coating process and aggravates the deposition and migration of contaminants within the reaction chamber. In tungsten CVD processes, tungsten hexafluoride (WF.sub.6) is employed as a reactant gas. Tungsten hexafluoride is very costly and thus, when reactant gas utilization efficiency is low, as it is in prior art CVD processes, the overall process costs are significantly increased. Accordingly, there is a need for CVD processes which have improved gas flow and reduced gas flow turbulence to more efficiently and more uniformly supply reaction gases to and remove reaction by-products from the surfaces of the substrate being coated.
Therefore, CVD processes which may be accomplished at lower effective temperatures are desired. It is further desirable to have a low temperature deposition which provides good step coverage. It is still further desirable to have a PECVD process which produces uniform film thickness and effective utilization of reactant gases. Accordingly, the present invention addresses these objectives and the shortcomings of the various CVD and PECVD processes currently available. Further, the present invention, particularly addresses the difficulties associated with depositing titanium and titanium-containing films using CVD.